


Broken Hearts.

by JenniferMallick



Category: The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMallick/pseuds/JenniferMallick
Summary: Drake. The love of her life. But the worst kind of military boy. He was a good person with a good heart, but they were too young and dumb. And he was more on the dumb side. A player.They were giving each other bedroom eyes across the bar. Jennifer sipped her beer quietly, bringing one over to the boy in front of the jukebox. "You want to get out of here?" Drake asked, taking the beer and toasted it with hers. "Yeah, lemme' finish this drink first." she snorted. They both laughed.
Relationships: Drake/Jennifer "Huck" Mallick





	Broken Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut showing what a piece of shit Drake was to her in the show, but how much of a best friend he also was.

They were giving each other bedroom eyes across the bar. Jennifer sipped her beer quietly, bringing one over to the boy in front of the jukebox. "You want to get out of here?" Drake asked, taking the beer and toasted it with hers. "Yeah, lemme' finish this drink first." she snorted. They both laughed.

\--

  
In his apartment they went. He had her up against the back of the door, pulling off her t-shirt in no time. Jennifer raised her arms to help him along. He unclasped her bra, tugging it off. Next were his own pants. Undoing the buckle, he let them fall to his ankles. Drake leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, kneading at her breast.

"Holy shit." Jennifer moaned. "That's good, baby." Drake purred, now paying attention to the opposite breast. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her heart. The heart that beat only for him.

Baby? Well, apparently they were going to go /there/. Drake was long and erect, he pulled away, pressing a kiss to her soft breasts, and then ripped open a condom, sliding it on. Jennifer was nervous to say the least, her eyes filled with lust.

  
When he was set, he unzipped the other's pants, forcefully pulling down her panties as well. Jen stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. In one motion, he gripped her by the ass and pulled her up. Her arms went around him, their breath smelled of alcohol. Legs wrapped around his hips.

  
"I got your six." he smiled that boyish smile. Charming. Jen chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth. Drake lined up with her center, slowly sliding in. Holy fuck she felt good. And she was wet. Very wet. Jen leaned her head back against the door, rolling her hips forward. He slid all the way in now and began to fuck her againt his apartment door.

"H-holy shit!" she murmured into the kiss. Drake grunted, keeping his pace slow, and then faster. The lewd sounds of their bodies moving just spurred him on. There was some stupid football game on the television in the background. Nothing spectacular.

Jen breathed hard, rolling her hips forward and back. "Oh, yeah." Drake moaned in a guttural tone. "Fuck." the woman hissed. THUMP, THUMP. Their bodies moved against that door. "Cum for me, Jennifer." he smirked, cocky as ever. She detested the dirty words, quite honestly. It wasn't romantic at all. But the way he said it just made her lose all sense of time and reason. An orgasm. And indeed she did, Mallick came. Exhausted and spent, Jen collapsed against the door, Drake came into the condom, and then slowly put her down.

"That was fun." he beamed. Jen smiled back, but there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Yeah." she chuckled. "I need a shower." he leaned into her and kissed her on the mouth. "Ya' want company?" Jen smirked. "Nah." he replied completely oblivious to her feelings for him. She frowned. "I'll see you tomorrow?" placing his hands on her petite hips, swaying her slightly.

Her heart melted, even though she knew this would go nowhere at all. "Yeah." Jen scoffed, pulling away from him to collect her clothes. "Jennifer..." Drake sighed. "What?" Mallick snapped, already pulling on her various pieces of clothing. "Don't make this a thing. It was a good time, right?"

"Jackass." her voice rasped, irritation in her expression. She grabbed onto her car keys and wallet, leaving the apartment and slamming the door.


End file.
